User blog:The CookieRunner/June 2016 - 2nd Issue
__NOEDITSECTION__ Issue #2 ---- Published 4 June 2016 Welcome to Cookie Run Wiki's monthly newsletter, The CookieRunner! The CookieRunner is dedicated to giving out important updates on the game, as well as tips for the game, both in LINE and in Kakao. Yes, this newsletter will talk about Kakao stuff as well. But Kakao stuff will be limited to this newsletter, and nothing will be spread to the articles unless it's very important. This newsletter will also be selecting fan art that we think is amazing and worthy enough to be featured here. Do you have any amazing fan art that we would like to see? Please comment down below! We would love to hear your suggestions. Some bits of text will be exclusive in the PDF version. Be on the lookout for such pieces of text! Subscribe! __TOC__ Shortcut virus, shortcut virus. What would I do without you, making me transfer all my flash drive data to Google Drive and eating up 7GB of the space there. You are the evil of my days now; harassing and threatening me with your Trojan shortcut. You are so attracted to me that you have even attacked my sister's and her friend's flash drives. If you ever get this same problem that I have, here are two steps that have helped me. First, type this code into Command Prompt: attrib f:*.* /d /s -h -r -s (please remember to add "F:" or whatever directory your flash drive is in). When finished processing, download this very helpful software and follow the instructions provided. I hope that solves all your problems. I owe everything to this article. But that's now what this note is about. What I have, though, is information about two brand new Cookies! Surprisingly, these Cookies have long been leaked in the game files since early March, although there was no sprite sheet of those Cookies yet. And I'm glad to say that these Cookies are proven genuine and not fake, and have come to your phone this month! Another topic that has aroused my attention is Halloween, even though it's not yet October, and it is still far away. In my opinion, the Halloween Party is one of my most anticipated events of Cookie Run, and the best part about it is the costumes each Cookie would be going to wear. Right now, all I can do is repeatedly tap my lap with my hands to wait for that one event. I can always get impatient and cry out when the event will arrive, although all that is said in my head. Figuring out whether new Cookies are considered child Cookies canonically is another anticipated event for me. As you may know, Children's Day in Korea has passed already on May 5. Many people on Tumblr would be talking about new "child" Cookies like Peppermint Cookie and Onion Cookie, because child Cookies are a big thing when it comes to drawing them, especially in a "very bad" way. This year, I am sad that Cookies like Peppermint Cookie and Onion Cookie are not revealed officially as child Cookies, but I'm really happy that Cream Puff Cookie is considered a child Cookie now. Other child Cookies introduced this year include the C-grade cookies. Artists who are usually used to adult content, beware! I hope next month brings you surprises that will brighten up your day. Happy running! |} Category:The CookieRunner Issues Category:Community News